


Heartbreak Warfare

by Namjoon_dimples



Category: Anti P.T
Genre: M/M, Webtoon: Anti P.T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoon_dimples/pseuds/Namjoon_dimples
Summary: Param wants to stay friends but Hwi, due to his feelings for Param rejects the idea. Param struggles with this and doesn't understand why he wants so much to have Hwi by his side. He realised that he was being too selfish and agrees to sever the contact.John Mayer inspired fic.
Relationships: Seo Hwi/ Lee Param
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Heartbreak Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, really there are no stories of them despite their popularity? :'( Awww
> 
> This was a result of a warm-up prompt I had, it was kind of spontaneous.
> 
> Also, John Mayer's songs resonate with me so this fic was inspired by this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_Mf-TACE14

Param was now for the first time frightened, and he shouted with all his might and main.   
"Are you even listening to me!?"  
The man before him gave a nonchalant shrug and said, "mm, yes and my answer is no."  
"No?" said Param in a mortified voice. " Why no?" 

Still, the man before him would not even spare him a second glance. In many wany ways, it was expected he supposed considering the events that transpired. But as Param stood there, petrified at present of the consequence and with his voice now having been pushed out of him as he attempts to reason their continued association, it occurred to him how intense he must have presented himself. But in truth, he was struggling and despite his endeavour to desperately hold on, he was constantly losing grip. He could not, for the life of him convince Hwi anymore and that was possibly a consequence due to his own folly.

"Really, what do you want me to say? do you want me to beg? Do you think that low of me?"  
"It's not like that! I---"  
"You made your choice, Param. You're with Mr. Han now so I don't understand why you need me anymore." Hwi's voice was low and quavering, different from his common confident tone. And his generally playful eyes, the ones Param grew so well accustomed to over the last month now looked tired and weary. This fact had made it difficult for Param to set his eyes upon the younger man, therefore he decided to cast his gaze away with the intention to avoid anymore scrutiny.

"I am sorry, " Param conceded. His tone was brittle and it could not conceal the clear vulnerability of his state. It was, after all, his fault. Had he any sense he should have been more decisive in action. His feelings, the one he holds for Hwi may have stemmed from convenience, but it did not remain so. If it was the result of mere advantage then it does not follow that he would feel this frightened. Despite what he chose for himself now, despite having acquired the affections of his superior, he was more occupied in acquiring the good opinion of his trainer.

"Why can't we see each other? As friends!" said Param, vexed at the situation. A hand reached gently to focus his attention in front where two alluring yet sad pair of golden eyes bore into his. Param was startled both at how gentle and regretful those eyes were. 

"You're asking why even when I make it so clear how much you mean to me. I thought you of all people would understand. " Hwi replied, with a tone more pleasant than before.  
"But I don't want to lose you."  
"You can't lose something you never had, you know." Hwi had meant to lighten the mood but it only managed to increase Param's guilt and lowered his countenance. Param was struck by the truth of the statement and was immediately made aware of the selfishness of his want considering their circumstance. He was now in a relationship with someone he liked, every wish and desire that he had ever imagined himself having was fulfilled, so why then did he not feel nearly as satisfied as he should.

As he pondered on this further, Hwi decided to speak and said, " Look, if it makes you feel better, I won't quit my personal training job at your company."

The statement made Param even more alarmed. 'quit? Hwi was thinking of quitting?'

"Yeah, I wanted to quit. I think it would be too much for me. But I guess, if it bothers you so much, I won't so I'll do this much."

"So, we're --" Param was hopeful.

"Just give me space, at least for a while." Hwi declared firmly. But upon seeing Param's dejected complexion, Hwi in all his conviction of the matter could not resist the temptation to reach for Param's hand gently as he added, "Please just make this easy on me. It's not like I don't want to see you but it's just...being there, seeing you with him will hurt me. But maybe if I get used to it, I can erase these feelings."

Param stared at their linked hands curiously, perplexed at the manner in which it comforted him. He coloured at how easy and pleasing it felt as their skin touch. He considered how pleasantly long Hwi's fingers were, and how strong and firm his hands were compared to his. It conveyed some signs of it being rough and calloused. And yet, despite this, it was a great deal generous and attractive. It was an agreeable sensation, a thrilling one that filled him with rapture. Hwi's skin radiated a soothing warmness, a pleasant and comfortable warm where Param often found himself melting into. 

When their contact was suddenly broken, Param was too aware of its absence. The warmness that enveloped him prior had gone and it was replaced by a sudden coldness. They remained in silent contemplation at length but feeling the dangers of sinking into total silence, Hwi observed:

"You should be happy, everything is working out for you." Hwi let out a small smile as he turned to Param in an attempt to lift his spirit. Param returned his gaze but his lips were drawn in tightly, unwilling to satisfy him with any sort of reply. Param could not understand it himself as to the reasons he was fixated on maintaining their relationship despite the apparent objection. He knew the sorrow that would overcome him should he agree in abandoning their contact, it would be far too great. However, perhaps he was considering his feelings more than he was considering Hwi's. 

"You're right, I have everything I need," said Param, his tone firm and sure. "And, maybe you're right that we don't need to see each other anymore, so I agree, let's not."

As soon as he said that, the atmosphere between them fell into negativity once more. The shift was small yet so severe that neither men could find any motivation in continuing their conversation further. Hwi stared at the shorter man, he swallowed thickly and hesitated before opening his mouth in an attempt to say something, anything of value but ultimately came up with nothing. The silence was extremely deafening that Param could hear nothing except his own heart beating and ringing loudly.

"Yes, of course." Was the last reply Hwi managed to reassure Param with before he stood up and walked away. When he was left completely alone, Param's then confident countenance gave way to one of grief as he slumped forwards and buried his face in his hands and allowed himself to cry. 


End file.
